1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a patient monitoring system, and in particular to a system for monitoring an orthopedic patient.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many orthopedic disturbances or diseases are caused or aggravated by improper movement sequences or postures (e.g. back problems). The prevention or therapy largely consists in the training of improved movement sequences or postures. It is essential for success to practice the corresponding movement sequences or postures correctly, since otherwise there may even occur a worsening of the health condition.
Today, movement or weight sequences are trained or corresponding exercises are learned under supervision (physical therapy). The exercises are then repeated at home without supervision.
German OS 40 39 648 teaches a measurement value processing system for a biological subject in which there are sensors for measurement values. The measurement values are mathematically evaluated and compared to predetermined measurement value structures. It is possible to trigger a storage means, a control means, or an alarm means depending on these measurement values. There are no teachings in this publication with respect to the design of the orthopedic monitoring or the capturing of movements of the subject. This also applies to the evaluation method for ECG signals which is described in German PS 32 09 850, in which ECG electrodes, which are not suitable for the direct capture of movements, are provided as sensors.
PCT Application WO 91/12786 teaches an orthopedic exercise device which comprises a housing that comprises two subportions which can be moved relative to each other. The subportions respectively comprise two opposite bars oriented parallel to each other, between which a body part can be placed. The two bars of the first subportion of the housing are connected to the two other bars of the second subportion via a hinge that can be adjusted with respect to its ability to move. For example, if a leg of a patient is inserted into the exercise device, the shin being clamped in one subportion of the housing and the thigh in the other, the patient can move the shin relative to the thigh in the framework of the freedom of motion which can be adjusted at the hinge. At the rods of the subportions of the exercise device, pressure sensors are arranged which measure forces of pressure on the rods of the exercise device that arise in exercises.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,538,486 teaches a therapy device which is provided for training and which comprises an extendible cord which is connected to a sensor arrangement. The sensor arrangement is allocated to a microprocessor control module which is accepted in a housing. The housing is connected to a handle which is provided for the actuation of the therapy device. For performing exercises, the free end of the extendible cord is fastened at a suitable device, so that a patient can perform strength exercises with the therapy device by pulling at the handle. Sensor signals are measured with the sensor arrangement which cooperates with the extendible cord, it being possible for the microprocessor to evaluate these signals, display them on a display as force values, store them in a memory, or to compare them to specified force values.